The nude on the beach second try
by pampilot67
Summary: Was Bones the nude on the beach? What happend that night in her bungalo. Chapter 5 up I hope


**The Nude Woman on the Beach**

_**Was it Bones on the beach? If so what was she doing and what happened that night in her bungalow?**_

_**T**_he Pacific coast was known for the best warn sandy beaches. Also for the beautiful people who found their way to those beaches. On this warn day with the sun reaching it peak dozens of the beautiful people were enjoying the warmth. Most were dressed in very reveling clothing and some wore nothing at all.

**A**mong these people laying upon an extra large beach towel was one of the most striking female ever seen on this beach.

She appeared tall, although height is hard to be accurate when the subject in lying down. Now her hair was a different story it was a light Auburn with shades of blond scattered in it, from the sun it was assumed. Her skin was light with a slight tan that seem unmarred by any lines. Her chest rose and fell as in sleep amplifying the perfect shape of her breast now so uncovered to the sun. The rest of her perfect body had a slight sheen and not a hair from top to bottom.

**M**ore than a few men and some women had admired her form but none spoke to her. This was the third, or fourth day she had appeared on the beach and on the first day had it be known to all she did not want to speak to anyone ever.

**S**he stay on the beach for five hours every day turning every twenty minutes when a small alarm sounded. After the last turn she stood up placed all her personal things in a bag put on a long floral print dressing gown, folded her towel, and slowly saunter off the beach to a private bungalow set way back from all the other cottages own by the hotel. She was truly a woman of mystery.

_**T**_he mystery woman was never seen in the hotel restraint except at evening meal. She was always dressed to the ninth with full made up and in high fashion dresses and everything to indicate she was about to go out on the town.

Sad as it was she never left the hotel grounds, returning to her bungalow after eating.

_**T**_he next morning security was called to the bungalow by the house keepers. The bungalow was trashed. The front room was a almost everything was mess every piece of furniture was broken. It was the same for the bedroom with the addition of blood on the silk sheets and the floor and on the bathroom floor

**W**hen the police searched the room they found identity papers for the mystery woman who was well known to the public.

She was Doctor Temperance Marie Brennan, Forensic anthropologies, and best selling writer from Washington, DC.

_**A**_s Dr. Brennan also work as a paid consultant to the FBI, they were called to notify them that the local police needed to talk to her ASAP about what happened in her place.

**T**he FBI informed them that Dr. Brennan took leave from her job and did not inform them of her ware about.

_**T**_hey said they were sending an Agent who was very knowledgeable of Dr. Brennan to help in the investigation.

His name was Supervisory Special Agent Booth.

**Booth POV:**

_**B**_ooth was in his office trying to get caught up with the paper work of his new job. Being the supervisor of twenty Agents was a lesion in hell. It seem that some of the new agents did not know how to use spell check on their computers, and some seem to think they were taking a class in creative writing.

They just left facts on the side to make a story cuter to read. He had just call a new agent to his office. It seem to take a long time for the offending agent to come up one floor to his new office. Just as he was getting ready to call down again, the subject agent entered without knocked on his door.

"You wanted to see me, Booth?"

"Agent Jenkins go outside my door and stand still."

The agent did as asked and stood still only then noticing a young woman sitting at a desk beside him.

"And whom would you be sir?"

"Agent Bill Jenkins, Booth called me."

"Nice to meet you agent. My name is MRS. Thomas I am Supervisory Special Agent Booth sectary and keeper of the door you never enter that office until I say so. I am armed and will shot you if you ever do that again. Do I you understand that agent Jenkins?"

"Well Booth just called."

"Supervisor Booth to you and all the other rude and crude first year agent Mr. Jenkins."

She buzzed Booths phone.

"An Agent Jenkins to see you sir."

"Send him in Gail"

The man entered a little sheepishly and walked over to Booth desk.

"You wanted to see me….SIR?"

Booth took twenty minutes to dress down the young agent and to inform him he was on probation for a reason and so far his work was not up to standard and it better improve as of today or he would likely be unemployed in the near future. Just as Booth was getting on a high plan his inter office phone rang.

"Sorry to interrupt but DD Cullen is on the phone he said it was important."

"No problem Gail."

"Sam what up with you?"

"Booth come to my office as soon as you can."

"On my way Sam."

"Get back to work Jenkins and do it right or we will be missing you soon."

_**B**_ooth took the stairs up one floor to Sam's new office. This was called the palace to the peons who worked on the lower floors as it was where the directors office was where the power was.

"Hi Ann, Sam call me"

"He excepting you Sealy"

"Booth come sit I need to make this fast as I am combining two tasks into one five minute window . First I need you to go to Mexico, to Seria Del Gordo Hotel and Spar, in Costa Massa."

"Sam please I'm up to my ears with back paperwork."

"It's about Dr. Brennan."

**S**am told him the story and Booth was visible tense up as he was told it.

"Booth what happened with you and her. She resigns from the Jeffersonian and you request a transfer ASAP."

"We had a difference of opinion, between us and I tried to breach it and she got mad and pop it was done she left so I move on, hat all Sir."

"Well I am sending you because you know, or knew her best. As for the paper work leave it for your replacement. Congratulation Assistant Deputy Director Booth."

"The shit you say, why me Sam, I'm so junior on the list, so why?"

"The Director like you and feels the FBI needs younger men with new ideas go find Your Dr. and get her and you back to work."

"Thanks Sam I be back as soon as I can. And again thank you."

"Just get you ass out of here so I can do some real work."

**B**ooth was on a flight to Mexico in five hours due to his title and the backing of the Director. He arrived at the hotel at eight at night and went directly to the reservation desk.

"Booth I have a reservation!"

"Yes we are expecting you this is your key card please sign your name and The bellboy will take you to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay sir."

The room was a suit with a sitting room and a bedroom. Booth sat on the couch and called the desk for the phone number of the local police.

He was connected directly and a detective Carlos Mantra answered on the first ring. Booth explained who he was and the detective greeted him and ask to meet at his hotel and he would give him everything he knew about the case. As tired as he felt the morning was acceptable to him so they agreed to meet at eight the next day.

_**B**_ooth wake up call was at six am but Booth was already awake and working on his Lap Top. He called room service and ask for his breakfast to be sent to his room at seven thirty.

On his screen was Bones complete profile. It ended two days ago with the Note that she was missing and wanted for questioning only in the case of the break-in in he room. The foot note gave Booth access to the photos of the crime scene.

He view the photos saw her bed torn apart read the lab reports that some of the blood was her and the other was from two different men unknown at this time. The blood in the bathroom was not Bones. Finger prints were numerous and would take time to sort out. Booth called the local lab and asked to have the remaining samples and fingerprints sent express to the Jeffersonian Lab.

_**A**_t eight exactly Detective Carlos Mantra and his partner Detective Anna Martin arrived. Booth offered coffee and they sat down and went over the case. It was like they had practice the speech.

"**S**top you may think that I have the title of Assistant Deputy Director I am BS nose kisser who got this job by kissing someone's ass. I was until a month ago the hear of Major crimes in DC. The woman who is missing was my partner for seven years. She has been shot in the line of duty twice. She has also shot and killed a perp to save my life twice also. She has three Black Belts in Marshal arts and is Marine qualified in stealth knife fighting. So save the made up stories for the boys. This is how I and my squints team picture how the event happened. Bones, Dr. Brennan was sleeping. She must have heard a noise in the Bungalow so she was in defense mode . The first person ran at her in bed, he tripped over her night bag. The second man missed the bag and wit a knife plowed into Tempe he cut her problem in the arm near the left wrist. She struck him in the neck with a marine death blow with her right elbow. Grabbing the knife she tried to excepted the room The second man grabbed her right wrist and took away the knife. Bones then used every piece of furniture in the room to fend off his attack.

Finally he managed to get hold of he night shirt and threw her to the floor tearing it off her. As she hit the floor she turned a broken chair leg in to a spear and speared him in the lower stomach, and take off out the room."

"**T**hat was very good Agent Booth but people came up with a different scenario Dr. Brennan was having some adult endearment with two men in her bed once. Some one wanted to do something the other did not want to do. Some one had a knife Two of the got cut in the bed and bathroom and one got cut in the other room. One of the persons was dragged out in a spare blanket, I'm thinking dead. The other two were helped out by others. So my team reasons that the woman was killed and buried in the sand out in the dessert."

Booth cell had rang during this explanation and re read the text as he was listening.

"My lab has revised some of the detail of the crime scene. Two people were dragged out of the bungalow not one. They say check 18 centimeters from the right side of the main door. They say that the two drag marks indicate to then that both people heavy and had shoes on."

"what is this Dr. Brennan to you Assistant Deputy Director Booth and how do you know so much about her?"

"She was my partner for six years she save my life and my job several times."

"If you know so much about her why did she come here and lay on the beach for three days nude for five hours a day.?"

"She suffered a great personal loss and said she needed some time to adjust her life."

"And what was that sir it may explain her sudden move here and this scene in her rooms."

"I do not think I would tell you even if I knew what that was. You see Tempe is a very introverted person who does not share things with many others."

"That alone makes her a suspect in this bizarre incident in her bungalow."

"**D**etectives I was sent down to answer questions about Dr. Brennan and that what I will do. As to why she came here I have no idea."

**T**he detectives left and Booth went out into the town to use the private secure phones at the FBI regional office.

**H**e called the DC office and asked for a trace on the Secure FBI cell phone that Bones always carried. He had noted it was not in the bungalow and not on the property list of things found either.

**A** little more than a half hour later he got a call back with the phones location. He was less than pleased with its location and the tag along information that came with the information. The phone was at a location of a ranch twenty miles from him. The tag said that ranch was CIA protected and off limits for the FBI.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**T**he detectives left and Booth went out into the town to use the private secure phones at the FBI regional office.

**H**e called the DC office and asked for a trace on the Secure FBI cell phone that Bones always carried. He had noted it was not in the bungalow and not on the property list of things found either.

**A** little more than a half hour later he got a call back with the phones location. He was less than pleased with its location and the tag along information that came with the information. The phone was at a location of a ranch twenty miles from him. The tag said that ranch was CIA protected and off limits for the FBI.

Booth placed a call to an old CIA friend from way back. He asked a favor and was told he would be getting a call in three hours and to not call anyone else of he could lose his job.

Booth went to the Cantina for a beer and something to eat. Booth ate his food had two beers and waited for his call.

After five hours just as he was approaching his hotel room his cell rang.

"Assistant Deputy Director Booth, what up with you ."

"Short and sweet Your lady friend is, or was working for the CIA. She is a long time agent in a retired status till a month ago then went active with a black security code blocking all but those involved in the case or the upper level of the Company."

"She CIA agent, a sleeper working for the FBI?"

"NO, no, no she was an agent retired till a month ago the reactivated for a top secret job.

They put some kind of pressure on her but what I do not know, but it was big."

"Well thanks for the info and say hello to Jen for me."

"Jen left me two years ago for a banker in Boston."

"Sorry pal I did knot know."

Booth hung up and sat on his bed.

_**Why in hell is Bones is working for the CIA. **_

_**This is so screw up did she pick a fight with me so she could go away for this case and I would not come after her? **_

_**God all mighty I have a sick ,sinking feeling that this is going to be bad before it get better. Bones where in hell are you?**_

**CHAPER 3**

Brannon's POV:

Flash back two months:

Brennan was sulking in her office She was finding it near impossible for her to romaine working with Booth. Her feeling were too strong when ever he was near her. Sometime she was going to do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing and one of them was going to get hurt. She needed to get away for a while to cool her feelings and heal her broken heart. As she was going over her options of things she could do, the desk phone rang'

"Dr. Brennan, may I help you?"

"Dr. Brennan, Calderwood is activated. You are to call xxx-xxx- 4546. Your code word Calderwood. Tell no one and call within one hour. Authorization number #76-998-AX."

The phone went to dial tone and Bones stood up with a puzzled look on her face.

_**This can not be happening I am out of the CIA. **_

_**The let me resign over ten years ago. **_

_**Damn, damn, damn they let me retire with the catch that I could be called back until I reached fifty five years old was married with young children or was disabled permently. **_

_**Well I an singled not disabled and only thirty three,**_

_**I'm dead.**_

_**O**_ne half hour later she made the call on the secure phone a currier deleted within five minuets of the first call.

"Calderwood 76-998-AX Go ahead with the message."

"Calderwood go to 7184 Mass Ave second floor. 'Blue Fred is Dead', go now."

She did as told just like they knew she would and arrived forty minuets later.

She had told Cam she had been called to the Doctor office about some test she had taken last Saturday.

Arriving at the office door she entered to found a barrier that just let enough room to enter a semi solid steel and glass wall greetered. Thru the view slot she identified herself.

"Calderwood 76-998-AX. Joy Calderwood."

A sliding door opened and she was face to face with the one person in her life she never ever wanted to see again in her life.

"Steve what in hell are you doing here in this place?"

"Is that anyway to greet your long lost husband , Joy honey?"

"Ever getting involved with you in the first place and getting tricked into marring you was the worst thing I ever did. You promised to have the marriage annulled after the operation, then you refused and disappeared leaving me to clean up your mess."

"You had a part in that mess I remember."

"Yes and you will never she her in your entire life."

"The past is the past Joy, we have an operation to do. If we do this I will give you your divorce, and you will be free for ever."

"I want an annulment not a divorce. You remember I was a Catholic at the time you tricked me into marring you for the operation only."

"You seemed to enjoy it back then Joy."

"I was only 21 and did not know what a dirty low down rat you were."

"Joy, Joy what happened wit that sweet loving girl I fell in love with?"

"I had a baby on her own, changed my name and quit this disgusting job. I now an Doctor Temperance Brennan , Forensic Anthologists, that what happened to me."

"Alright you two stop with the remembrances and lets get this done."

Al Sherman entered the room with a unhappy look on his face.

"Steve I forgot you were such a shit head. Your will be have on this op and when done, if you want to have a job you will sign the papers to give Joy/Temperance need for her divorce, Annulment.

You two are going to Mexico to entice and entrap a major cartel leader into a trap in the USA. He has a blind spot for beautiful woman of a certain age, your age Joy. We are sending you to a resort in Mexico for rest and to get an all over tan he likes. It a semi private hotel villa, you will be alone. Steve you are going to a ranch we set up near the Texas Mexico border. Your back ground will be very shady, just like you. After a week or so Joy you will join him and we will work from their."

"How lone will this op take?"

"Probably three to six months I think."

"I have a new life and that amount of time would put my position in jeopardy, and something's from my past affairs with this agency also."

"We will take steps to hold your position at the Jeffersonian , and the baggage from the past will be taken care of till the end of the mission."

They exchanged small talk and Tempe left Boston for briefing and training and to be re qualified with weapons.

**CHAPTER 4**

_**B**_ooth was very, very upset that he could not follow Bonus's trail as the CIA had blocked all access to the safe house where he was sure Bones was staying. He packed his bag and went back to DC sure now that Bones was alive and in danger.

Back in his office, his new office, Booth went thru the motions of taking over a new job. He had Charlie appointed to his supervisors job and Peteroa moved into his old job at the Jeffersonian Lab. He had Gail moved up with him giving her a two step and one pay grade stet up.

"Gail who is are liaison to the CIA now?"

"I do not know off the top of my head give me ten then I'll buzz you Boss."

Booth scuffled thru some more papers and in nine minutes his phone buzzed.

"Boss it C. Alfred Johnson, ESQ.

He at xxx-xxx-6789. Want me to make the call?"

"Please do you keep this up and I'll be forced to give you a raise Gail."

"Please boss they already think we have an affair going on."

Booth was laughing so hard he thought he would pee his pants.

"Boss the line is busses I will try again in ten, OK?"

"Sure ting I am not going any ware soon."

"After an hour his phone buzzed.

"Booth Mr. Johnson on line one."

"Mr. Johnson Deputy Director Sealy Booth you are our go between for the CIA are you not?"

"Yes sir I am what can I do for you today?"

"I would like to speak to you in private about a matter between FBI, and CIA."

"Your office or mine sir"

"I'm very busy but your office is more secure so please pick a time we can meet and I will need an hours time."

"How about five today most of the office people will be going home so we will have the office without interruptions."

"Make it five thirty and I'll see you then Thanks Al."

At five twenty five Boot knocked on Johnson's door.

"Cone in Sealy its open."

They shock hands and Booth went right to the heart of the matter.

"So you can see why We, me and the FBI are concerns about Dr. "Brennan safety and her whereabouts are now?"

"Director Booth I Goggled you and noted Dr. Brennan name.

I checked my files and came up with this. You have to promises me you will not pass this on to another agents below you in the FBI."

"You have my word on that."

"Dr. Brennan/ Joy Calderwood is on a mission in Mexico, with her husband. The are targeting a major drug cartel leader who has a liking for beautiful women of Joy age and beauty."

"Wait a moment you said Joy and her husband. Dr. Brennan is

Not married."

"Director she was and still is Married To Samuel J. Calderwood. They were married August 2 Twelve years ago is San Diego CA in St. Stevens Catholic church.

The has been no divorce so they are stilled married."

_**Bones is married and for twelve years? **_

_**Why did she not tell me? **_

_**So she never could married me as she was married already, so is she a catholic or is this CIA funnies?**_

Booth thanked Agent Johnson and went back to his own office. His first task was to look into the marriage records of St Stevens church on August 2 , 2000. When Booth searched the site he was shocked to read That Joy T. Maxwell was married to Samuel A. Calderwood on August 2, 2000. In a Catholic wedding, both haven proven themselves as practicing Catholics.

Tears formed in his eyes and he slammed the computer shut_**.**_

The next morning Booth received a call from a person who used the name Mr. U.B. Good. Thinking this as a joke Booth played a long.

"Director Booth a mutual friend send you a greeting from Mexico.

It is as follows'

_**The flower is in good hands but needs to plucked now or lost for ever. **_

Listen for your song tonight at one ,then do as told. 103.3.

Have a good day from _**Bones**_."

Then the phone went to dial tone.

"Gail did you record the last call I just got?"

"Always do Booth just as always. Need a copy?"

"Right on you are the second best right hand I have had."

He call over to the Jeffersonian and asked Hodgins to come pick up the recording and see what he and Ange could make of it.

_**She in trouble and wants me to get her out of danger, go Bones**_

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©_**M**_ore to follow if my computer act right.

Chapter 5:

Bones/Joy Story in Mexico;

_**T**_his whole case- mission is bad it took two weeks to get the briefing bone it Boston, A in January. They changed to cover twice and the location I was going to three time. This whole thing feel bad.

Did I just say _feels_ Oh god Booth you taught me so much, I miss you.

**W**hen this cluster… is over I going to tell Booth everything. And I an going to get my daughter back.

So now I am in a semi secluded Beach Resort with a private Bungalow . They require me to sum bath on the beach nude, so I have an all over tan.

**I have never been in the sun nude since I was one year old.**

**I have to spend five hours per day nude.**

I will be so happy when this is over all the little things are driving me crazy. The worse is yet to come living with Sam playing his happy wife. If I do not kill him in his sleep it will be by

Devine intervention. Damn you Booth.

**SIX DAYS later: **

I just moved into my room at the CIA safe house. My left arm has sever tiny stitches' and I have a small stab wound in lower abdomen.

I am very nerviest if I was fully asleep I would be dead not, but as I was thinking of my good times with Booth I was awake when the attack came.

They will not tell me what happened to the men after the attack only the local police are looking for my body.

I told Al I wanted out now but he and Sam want to continue with the mission. I feel in danger, Feel again, damn Booth, all the time now.

_**T**_hree days ago we moved to '**THE RANCH' **Casa De Lucia, big deal I still have my stitches in, and Sam told the staff I fell off a horse. Sam is making me very uncomfortable

He has his hands all over me. He said it makes the other men realize I'm his wife. Big deal I would not be interested with any man on this entire ranch.

The all fall short of the STANDARD, that damn Booth. Why am I think of him all the time?

_**T**_onight I met Carlos the drug king pin, he undressed me all night. He even took a cheep feel job at dinner. I feel I need to take two showers tonight.

Damn Carlos is staying the night so Sam is sleeping in my room, no sleep tonight for me. As soon as my eyes would close Sam would be on me trying to have sex.

He told me that one night I had to have sex with him before I get my release. I'm hoping he get killed or has his nuts cut off before then.

I pray to a GOD I tell everyone I do not believe in so they do not go looking in church records for me or my daughter. I so miss seeing her once a month was bad this is worse.

Carlos arranged a deal with Sam, but he wants to spend a day with me, to get to know me. I know what he wants and I do not think I can do it.

I sent a covert message to Booth for him to get me out of this. I hope he can figure it out and has not forgotten about me.

So far today has been unenjoyable but tillable, We, Carlos and I went horseback riding. I forgot how sore your but gets bouncing in a hard leather settle for an hour or two. After an hour Carlos had us stop at a lake. Carlos wants to go back tomorrow and swim, he said suits would not be required. He had a read dirty look and laugh after he said that.

After a nap and a long warm bath I feel better. My back side, my ass is back to having feeling in it above pain.

Dinner will be at eight and I was informed by my husband formal. He even has a live music so we can dance. Me and four men, not fun for me and I bet Carlos is going to be the one that wants to dance the most.

END of Joy/Bones POV:

"Sam my friend is the night all set?"

"Yes Carlos the dinner and music are all set."

"And your beautiful Wife she is ready for fun tonight?"

"She ready and willing for the dinner party."

"Well our deal is almost done so lets made it is going to be a good night for both of us."

Sam went off to check on Joy and Carlos went to check on his men.

"Parco is everything set for tonight and tomorrow."

"Yes patron tomorrow the plane will arrive at five pm and we should be out of here by seven. How many will they be?"

Just the six of us plus the woman."

"Does she know she is going yet?"

"It is my surprise for her when she wakes up in my bed, we me inside her."

He laughed hard and jerked his hand as if he was masturbating him self.

This is going to be so much fun I get an American spy and all their money. And a beautiful woman to enjoy for as long as I want.


End file.
